Nanopore sensing is an approach to sensing that relies on the observation of individual binding or interaction events between analyte molecules and a receptor. Nanopore sensors can be created by placing a single pore of nanometer dimensions in an insulating membrane and measuring voltage-driven ionic transport through the pore in the presence of analyte molecules. The identity of an analyte is revealed through its distinctive current signature, notably the duration and extent of current block and the variance of current levels.
There is currently a need for rapid and cheap nucleic acid (e.g. DNA or RNA) sequencing technologies across a wide range of applications. Existing technologies are slow and expensive mainly because they rely on amplification techniques to produce large volumes of nucleic acid and require a high quantity of specialist fluorescent chemicals for signal detection. Nanopore sensing has the potential to provide rapid and cheap nucleic acid sequencing by reducing the quantity of nucleotide and reagents required.
Two of the essential components of sequencing nucleic acids using nanopore sensing are (1) the control of nucleic acid movement through the pore and (2) the discrimination of nucleotides as the nucleic acid polymer is moved through the pore. In the past, to achieve nucleotide discrimination the nucleic acid has been passed through a mutant of hemolysin. This has provided current signatures that have been shown to be sequence dependent. It has also been shown that a large number of nucleotides contribute to the observed current when a hemolysin pore is used, making a direct relationship between observed current and polynucleotide challenging.
While the current range for nucleotide discrimination has been improved through mutation of the hemolysin pore, a sequencing system would have higher performance if the current differences between nucleotides could be improved further. In addition, it has been observed that when the nucleic acids are moved through a pore, some current states show high variance. It has also been shown that some mutant hemolysin pores exhibit higher variance than others. While the variance of these states may contain sequence specific information, it is desirable to produce pores that have low variance to simplify the system. It is also desirable to reduce the number of nucleotides that contribute to the observed current.
Lysenin (also known as efL1) is a pore-forming toxin purified from the coelomic fluid of the earthworm Eisenia fetida. It specifically binds to sphingomyelin, which inhibits lysenin-induced hemolysis (Yamaji et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1998; 273(9): 5300-6). The crystal structure of lysenin is disclosed in De Colbis et al., Structure, 2012; 20: 1498-1507.